Rainy Day Love
by RoadMart
Summary: Road's not one to sit around. So when a rainy day comes when she wanted to go out and play, she's left bored. With nothing to do, she ends up thinking about a certain Exorcist... AllenRoad. Oneshot.


**Juts a little oneshot that I (as in Road) wrote on a day just like the one in the story. For those days we all have.**

* * *

Road gazed sadly out the window, where a heavy shower of hail hit the Earth. Head in her hands, she was as sad as she could be. She had planned for days to go out and play in the sun when she got a break from hunting down Exorcists and things, but now it was ruined. Who would have guessed it would hail in the middle of the year? It was depressing.

She thought over and over of using her wonderful teleportation ability to whisk herself away to a sunny place, with wide open fields she could run around in and a candy store not to far away in case she needed a snack. But no. She wanted to play _here. _At _this _place.

Road sighed as the hail turned to rain, and then snow, and then hail again. This part of North America was strange, for sure. She'd never seen a place with such strange changing weather. It was cold weather, but strange nonetheless.

"Oh Road, don't be so down," A calm male voice said from behind her. She didn't bother to look back as Tyki sat next to her, also looking out the window.

"But Tyki, I was really excited to play outside in the sun today," Road said sadly. She fell to sulking soon after.

"Yes, but now that you can't you should find something else to do," Tyki said as he sat back and closed his eyes, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. Road ignored him, but knew he was right. She was all about fun and mischief; She couldn't just sit around and sulk.

But what could she do? Road knew that Tyki wouldn't play with her. There was no way to get Lero from the Earl, either. All the Exorcists were somewhere else in the world, and there was no Innocence nearby.

Then an idea clicked in her mind.

"Hey Tyki?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do on a rainy, snowy, icy day like this?"

Tyki thought for a bit, taking a few more drags from his cigarette. He ran a hand through his hair before he said, "Well, I do things you'd think are boring, like sit around and read a book."

Road looked over at him and pouted a bit. "That's no fun."

"I told you," He laughed.

The room was soon quiet again. It was actually peaceful for Road. She was able to run through her thoughts a bit, think about things that she never bothered to ponder over before. She thought about her family, and how they were in line with the Earl. She thought about the Exorcists, and how they were in line with their false God. Her family was the real apostles of God, not those dumb Exorcists.

But then why did they get Innocence? _Noah's family _should have gotten the Innocence! It wasn't fair! It was like God was making himself this battle to see if the "Good" or the "Evil" would win.

But then, what was Allen? He was an Exorcist, but he was fighting for not only the "Good", but the "Evil", too. He not only fought for his friends, but for the Akuma and her family and her. Why? They were enemies, now and forever. Yet…He seemed to _love _them all.

"Tyki?"

"Hm?"

"Does Allen love us?"

Tyki fell silent. Road's question confused him more than Allen himself. Did he _love _them? What a weird question. How was he supposed to know?

"What do you mean?"

"He fights for the Akuma, but he also fights for us. And he "loves" the Akuma. Does that mean he "loves" us?"

He understood. Thinking for a bit, he let out a sigh.

"I don't know, Road. That boy's complicated…"

Road sighed and laid her head on her arms again.

"But if anything, I think he does."

Road looked over at him with a dumb look on her face, her heart suddenly pounding against her rib cage. Even Tyki thought he did. Her lips curved into a smile as she thought on, sitting up a bit.

"Thanks Tyki."

"No problem. Oh, and look."

Tyki motioned to the window, which Road looked out of, only to notice that the sky had cleared up, and the sun shone brightly over the wet world. Her mood immediately lightened up.

Road's smile turned into a grin as she giggled and got up, running outside with spins and twirls of kiddish happiness. Tyki watched after her with a smile, getting up himself to get a book from the nearby shelf.

_You know Road, I think he'll help us, that boy. _He thought._ Maybe you'll end up with him after all._

* * *

**Yup yup. I was feeling under the weather (literally) since it was so bad, but it cleared up, so I had this based off how I felt.**

**All by Road**

**Feel free to review. Let me know if my writing, nothing from Allen, is okay. Flames shall be...Um...Put out by our horrible rain. Yeah.**


End file.
